Charlene (FD)
Charlene (チナミ Chinami) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Charlene is the daughter of two general store owners, Theodore and Nora. She spends her days in Mystic Area, enjoying ores. She can often be found on the 5th floor, and you can first meet her here after ringing the Red Bell. Charlene is very intelligent, and loves to invent things, but doesn't believe in love. She's always looking for an excuse with invent a machine to help others. Alex appears to share the same interests as Charlene, and will be the player's rival for her affection in romance. 'Schedule' Before she is married, Charlene lives with her parents at their own home. She helps out with the store occasionally, but prefers to spend her time exploring the Garmon Mine. When at the mine, she can be found on the fifth floor of the upper mine. If the player marries Charlene, she will move in with him. She continues to spend her time working at Mystic Area, but she prefers the first floor. On Sundays, she goes to the General Store to visit her family. If Alex marries Charlene, he will move to her house. Charlene keeps the same schedule as she did before marriage. If the weather is Rainy, Charlene stays inside regardless she is single or married. 'Before Married / After Married to Alex' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Walk from Honey Lake to Moonville Park *8:00 to 9:00 *Thursday or Saturday *Sunny weather *Charlene has 10,000 HP or more Charlene asks if the player wants something from her, and then goes back to her thinking when you reply that one doesn't. Charlene explains she isn't trying to blow you off, but is busy thinking of a new clock inventory. Maybe if Charlene talks to someone, she might be inspired with fresh ideas. Choice 1: Introduce Juan. (-1000 HP) After talking with Juan, Charlene realises she shares something in common with the mayor, but he might not know about that. Choice 2: How about me? (+1500 HP) Charlene goes along with your suggestion, and the two of us have a nice conversation. She understand now why you were attracted to Sylph Town. Charlene found your chat refreshing, and expects that she'll be able to come up with some fresh ideas now. 2 Heart Event *Walk from Honey Lake to Moonville Park *8:00 to 9:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Charlene has 10,000 HP or more *You already seen Charlene's 1 Heart Event Charlene admits sometimes she gets carried away with her work, and she asks what kind of inventory you like. Choice 1: Why don't you take a little break? (+2000 HP) You're right. Charlene knows that shouldn't work so hard, but sometimes she can't help it. It is a bad habit, so good to have someone around to let her know that she's working too hard. Charlene thank's you and asks if it would be okay to go with one for some fresh air. Choice 2: Extravagant things. (+500 HP) Charlene considers adding an alarm, calendar, self-winding function... she seems to have become carried away again. 3 Heart Event *Walk from Honey Lake to Moonville Park *8:00 to 9:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Charlene has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Charlene's 3 Heart Event Charlene has some new ideas she'd like your opinion on. She wants to make a clock that reminds people how important time is as well as make them feel happy when they look at it. Where you would recommend that she go to look for inspiration? Choice 1: The Queen's Tree. (-3000 HP) Whilst the tree is a beautiful place, it also sacred. That isn't the image that she's looking for. Choice 2: The Idol Stage. (+3000 HP) Charlene is not familiar with the stage next to your idol house. You take her to see the Idol Staage, which she finds amazing. Charlene feels a sense of relief when she's near the stage. It just what she's looking for! Back in Moonville Park, she thanks the player for taking her to the tree and had a pleasant time with them. 4 Heart Event *Out of your house *6:00 to 8:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Charlene has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Charlene's 3 Heart Event Outside your house, Charlene standing in front of the Idol Stage. Charlene explains that when awoke this morning she had the urge to visit the stage. This spot makes her feel relaxed. Choice 1: Are you feeling all right? (-4000 HP) Charlene tells you not worry, as there is nothing wrong with her. Choice 2: Stop by anytime! (+5000 HP) She thank's for your offer. Charlene continues to tell that she's glad of being able to see you early in this morning. Talking to you makes her feel at ease. Date Event *Wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 (but go to bed at 20:00 or later) *Not Monday (the bar will be closed) *Must be Sunny *Charlene has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Charlene's Heart Events *You are going steady with Charlene Upon waking up in the morning, Charlene stops by your house. She was hoping that you'd meet her at the Church Grounds later on in the day. If the player accepts, Charlene will ask them to meet her at Mystic Area by 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us will talk about her inventions and other interests. She will ask you if one is interested in her inventions. Choose the positive answer to increase affection with her! We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over Charlene will thank you and go home. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), having the Flower Jewel from a dream by meeting Queen of Dreams, upgrading to Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, the player must befriend Theodore and Nora before Charlene will accept their Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The twins you get from marrying Charlene will have auburn (reddish brown) hair and brown eyes. The boy has a little untidy short hair whilst the girl has chest-length hair. 'Romance Events' Note: The player must befriend a marriage rival of their own gender in order to see Romance Events. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then it will not occur. If the main character already married, the required Heart Point for a Romance Event will be removed. Romance Event #1 *Walk from House Area to Caramel Fields *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Alex (Boy Player) or Charlene (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married Charlene ended up falling asleep whilst in the fields. When she wakes up, Alex is sitting beside her. He was worried about her being alone in such a dangerous place! Phoebe will assure Alex that she's fine on her own, but appreciates his concern. She remembers that she still needs to find Toadstool and goes again to fix a Mushroom Statue. Alex admires her for such a hard-working soul. Romance Event #2 *Walk from House Area to Caramel Fields *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Alex (Boy Player) or Charlene (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married When you are about to walk into Caramel Fields, Alex will walk out. Charlene will follow him and tell him he forgot his purchase: Pumpkin Seeds. Romance Event #3 *Caramel Fields *16:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Alex (Boy Player) or Charlene (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married Charlene will be standing by Seedling Shop. Alex comes out and Charlene starts talking to him. Alex tells her not to come any closer, he's been carrying horse manure. Charlene tells him she doesn't mind, she works with fertilizer often and it smells the same. Romance Event #4 *Hope Office *10:00 to 13:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Alex (Boy Player) or Charlene (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married Charlene has just finished a new invention that she was going to show to Alex. Unfortunately, it doesn't turn out how she would have wanted when she turns it on. She apologises, because Alex might be disappointed that the invention didn't work properly. Alex doesn't mind and thinks that life is always exciting when Charlene is around. He asks her if she's interested in marriage. Charlene expresses that she's not only interested in the idea of marriage, but more interested in the idea of getting married to Alex. Alex is glad that Charlene is interested in the same idea like he is, then Charlene accepts his proposal. Alex and Charlene will get married 7 days after this event. 'Romance Marriage' As mentioned at last paragraph of Romance Event #4, the Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Alex and Charlene asking if the player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Alex and Charlene's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Charlene's House and find a door located to the northeast of store counter and reach the east stairs. Inside, the player can watch a cut-scene that Charlene feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location and Charlene feels unwell again. Alex and Charlene as well as the player will automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of rival pregnancy, they have a healthy baby boy named Wenceslas. Wenceslas will only appear in game if Alex and Charlene already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters